


Precision and Quick Decisions

by StarsOfCassiopeia



Category: World Chess Game [Original Fic]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOfCassiopeia/pseuds/StarsOfCassiopeia
Summary: Original fiction. Two delightfully devious damsels find themselves in an ever so slight predicament, and deal with a dead body the only way they know how: with witty retorts and twisted familial bonding.





	Precision and Quick Decisions

“Well. That _is_ unfortunate.”

Kisho went to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth, but her hand hovered mere millimeters from her face for a moment before she retracted the motion, then extended it in front of her.

“Hm.”

She stared at her fingers for a minute, gently curling them back into a fist, and dropping it to her side.

“Not worth soiling the gloves.”

Kohaku surveyed the room—a peaceful, pristine parlor, Edwardian in style but far too floral for her taste-- save for the fresh corpse between them.

“Hah,” Kohaku laughed involuntarily, unable to suppress a sly grin. Ordinarily she would have concealed her smirk behind a waving fan and batting eyelashes, but this was far too… good.

“I must say, I am a little disappointed, cousin,” she commented, placing her hands on her hips, and flicking her long hair dramatically over her shoulder. “You don’t seem to want to let me do my job, but then again, I am quite pleased with what I’ve taught you.”

“Precision and swift decisions,” Kisho replied, smirking a bit herself. “Not the action I had intended here,” she said, shoving her pistol back into the pocket of her oversized coat. “But regrettably necessary.”

The man splayed out across their sofa was a person she had only seen once before, and one of the few bold enough to meet the young woman’s gaze head on without falter. Those eyes would never intimidate—or attempt to intimidate—anyone ever again. Kisho spent a moment staring at his startled expression as she gripped his broad chin in her tiny hand.

“These…” she sighed, letting his head topple face-first into the couch’s pillows. “I hesitate to say ‘insolent fools’, Kohaku. One of the leaders of the Black Phoenix gang? Practically unrivaled air pirates, skilled in everything from kidnapping to black market haggling. He should have been better prepared to deal with us than by threatening the Sakusenjos.”

She folded her arms across her chest, and tapped her finger impatiently on her upper arm, inevitably thinking through the pair’s next few steps.

“Honestly Kohaku, this _is_ disappointing.”

Kohaku was preoccupied taking a closer look at the body, prying his eyelids apart to inspect his red contact lenses, and taking note of the cut of his ruby earring-- though the jewel was hardly impressive next to Kisho’s handiwork, a perfect shot square between the eyes.

“No one’s as quick on the draw as you are, my dear.”

“You flatter me,” Kisho replied flatly, knowing full well of her skill, and finding the praise superfluous. She pulled a glove off and proceeded to flick through a sea of messages on her continually buzzing handheld.

Kisho looked up from her phone to once again observe the trio’s current state, then back down at her slew of ‘urgent’ missed calls, then up again over the body to the beautiful woman in front of her.

“I am loathe to impose, Kohaku, but could you--?”

“Oh,” Kohaku replied without hesitation, almost giddy at the opportunity to finally do her job. “Anything for my _favorite little girl!_ ”

Kisho tried to hide her disdain for the kiddie talk with chuckle. “This could be you too, Kohaku,” she started, gesturing to the telltale sign of her pistol prowess.

“You wouldn’t ever dream it,” Kohaku fired back with a grin, voice sickly sweet.

Kisho leaned in close-- nearly nose to nose, save for the couple inches Kohaku had on her --and stared into her cousin’s eyes for an uncomfortably long time. Kohaku eventually laughed, licked her thumb, and brushed the splattered droplets of blood off of her cousin’s face.  

“Your threats don’t work on me, sweetie.”

Kisho wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, letting a little laugh escape from between her lips.

“Perhaps not, but I attempt to keep things interesting for you by occasionally playing my best hand. You always did have a perpetually useful habit of getting your own hands dirty instead.”

Kisho put a finger to her lips, then to her temple, tapping it twice. “You surely know that I am always thinking ahead.”

She turned to leave, waiting for Kohaku to try and steal the opportunity to say the last words, but Kisho asserted her dominance by waiting until she was halfway out the door to give a final retort.

“Precision and quick decisions.”


End file.
